In which teddybears have wings
by Miru-muru
Summary: A goldenpair AU. Gymnastics-geek Eiji transfers into Seigaku part-way through the year only to find that there is no gymnastics team! Living with his mom's crazy old coach and confuzzled out of his mind, what shall happen? (Goldenpair Tezfiji) update -


**Author's note: **

Blargh. I hate brainbugs. They are after my. . . brain. . . =0.o=; Not that I had one to begin with, ne? =^.^=; Anyways, you know the deal. Blah, blah, blah. I am SO talking about important + relevant things. . . Only not. . . oh, by the by, I CAN'T SPELL~!

**Disclaimer:**

I own POT. I am SO the author because we ALL know that I'm that talented only not. Thanks for not suing me and all and remember to have a nice day! Thankyou and come again!

Actually, since this is an AU, I changed everyone's living situations. =^.^=; Just because it pleased me to do so. XD; So, some random family members and whatnot belong to me de nyo. =^.^=;

**Pairing:**

Goldenpair.

**Warnings:**

Wow. It's NOT het. There are TWO GUYS IN LOVE! I think the world shall end. XD; Well no, maybe just switch around. . . =0.o=; But that's practically cannon, so- *starts babbling*

AKA. Shounen-ai etc. and AU and most-likley OOC-ness. =X.x=; Gomen. This is gonna suck.

**Key:**

"blah" = Spoken 

blah = Narration.

'blah' = Thought

**Thanks to:** Yami no Tenshi! =^o^= Because she beta-ified it. X3; Gooood little beta-reader! XD; Without her it would've been SO mis-spell-ified that you wouldn't be able to tell one word from the other! =^.^=;; Sankyuu! X3;

NOW, onto the story (finally! =X.x=; )

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

Rain. It had been raining all week and the young man was more than sick of it. Normally he would have been off pouting in a corner about the fact that he wasn't allowed to go running around the neighborhood, but today he was occupied by boxes, bags, shelves and cleaning. Roughly half a week ago he had been informed that his father had gotten a new job half-way across the country and that he needed to pack his things, say goodbye to his friends and go. Eiji didn't think that moving was much fun, but seeing as they couldn't afford their current house, and good work was hard to come by, it would be a fairly welcome change. 

"Eiji-kun?"

"Nn?"

"Is something wrong," It was his older sister who had doubtlessly noticed his cheerless state, "it's not like you to be down."

"Nani? _Down_? Sheesh!" Eiji waved his arms dramatically in the air, "I'm not _down_! Just tiiiirreed! As soon as we get there ya know what the first thing I'm gonna do is?"

"Brush your teeth?" Eiji considered it. Though it wasn't was he was thinking of origionally the thought DID seem to please him. He was rather fond of brushing his teeth. Cleanliness was next to. . . something or another. . . 

"Hai. I wil brush my teeh. But after that?"

His sister looked up in mock concentration. "Take a shower."

". . .Nn. After that though!"

"Go explore, brush your teeh again, clean, organize things. . ." She checked-off the list of things on her fingers as she went.

"Neee-ssaannn! You're so mean to me!" The girl, laughed. 

She was a good sister for Eiji. Others may have neglected their teasing duties or teased him too much, perhaps neglected the need to supervise, but not Kotan. She was more than eager to butt into her darling little brother's affairs and take action wether or not it was needed. Of course, one could never tell she was such a busybody by looking at her. She had warm brown eyes, strait black hair (always worn in a bun), a soft voice. . . she'd fit in perfectly as a housewife. And yet, there was that miserable streak of mischief.

Eiji-kun, I'm done here, so I'll meet you in the car, ne?

Eiji took one last look around his old house before turning to grab the last of the boxes. 

- - -

If there was one thing Eiji didn't mind about the move was the fact that he could sleep on the way there. Normally he hated to even sit down but as we already stated today was an exception. He sighed happily as images of his old gymnastics team flew through his head. Just when he was starting to relax, the car, as per order, stopped suddenly. Eiji jumped-up, suprize written all over his face.

"Nyaaaa!" The boy screeched sandwiching himself in between some boxes and the seat in front of him, an action sprung more from reflexes than anything. The boy just had a tendancy to react quickly. . . very quickly.

". . .Eiji-kun. . .?"

"N-n-nani?" He was still startled.

"Get out. We're here."

The redhead blinked. It wasn't so bad. . . but it was even rainier here. . . He looked as if he might start sobbing any second. 

"I wanna go home de nyo!"

"Eiji, for god's sakes! Stop whining!." It was his step-father. . . Eiji didn't get along particularly well with him. If you asked the said being he would say it was because Eiji insisted on acting like a 12 year-old girl. If you asked Eiji he would say that being a girl wouldn't be a bad thing. Hell. He'd love it. That way he could flirt with any guy he wanted without being given evil stares or thought of as an 'un-natural freak'. But now wasn't the time to argue.

"Hoihoi!" He piped happily as he opened the door to get out (but ended-up hitting his head on the roof of the car as he tried to leave). 

"Achhhiiiiiiiiiiii!"

- - -

Homey. It was the first word to come to nearly every mind that entered the building. 

"Oh, how sweet! You didn't tell me you had a little boy!" An old, kindly-looking woman practically ran across the front hall to grab Eiji's cheeks. "He's so darling Kikumaru-san!" She pounced smiling.

"Nn? My husband didn't mention Eiji?" The red-head noticed his mother shooting nervous glances at her spouse. They would have to have a talk. . .

"No, I don't believe he did. . ." the old woman, noticing tension growing in the air, suddenly cheered, " but it's such a wonderful surprise! I always wanted a little boy of my own! You know, before my husband died-"

"Eiji, this is Kei-san. She was kind enough to allow us to live with her, so pay mind to her." His mother inturrupted, a delibrate change in topic.

"Oh, don't be silly Kikumaru-san!" the woman grinned, finally releasing her death-grip on Eiji's cheek, "I offered my home to you! It's such a big place for an old woman like me to live in all alone." Eiji remembered his mother telling him on the way there how they would be living with her friend Kei-san. The woman had always wanted children of her own but she and her husband were never able to have any. Then, last month Kei-san's husband had died. When Eiji's mother had mentioned that they were going to be moving to the area the kindly old woman was more than happy to offer her home to them.

"Nyaa. . . Kei-san, would you mind if I went to get the rest of the boxes? The rain's getting harder and I'm worried about how I'm going to get them in with all of the mud. . ." Eiji stared gloomily out the window frowning. His family stared at him in horror. The old woman just continued to smile, seemingly not noticing the interruption.

"Oh! Silly me! Going on about pointless things when we still have to move you all in! What about this: You and your father go and bring everything in and your mother sister and I will go and fix-up something to eat in the kitchen."

"Really? Hoihoi!" Eiji bounced hurrying to gather the remainder of their things from the car. Fortunately for him they didn't really have much to begin with so the task of moving it in was easy. An hour later everything was sitting in the entrance. Soggy, but still there.

"Eiji-kun, I forgot to lock the door." Eiji's step-father said handing the boy a set of keys.

"I'll do my best!" Ejiji piped, saluting energetically.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" The elderly woman asked. The rain was getting harder and you could hardly see an inch in front of you now. For someone with quick vision like herself the sight of it was a little more than dizzying.

"Hai!" Opening the door Eiji dove out into the rain. It was more like going for a swim than going outside at this point. "Soggy!" The teen whined as he locked the car door and turned to go back into the warm. Just as he was about to start on the first of the steps something happened, it was too wet to really see what, but soon the keys were flying through the air, Eiji right after them. 

To him it looked slow, like the keys were floating aimlessly down to the ground, like the steps were nearing at little more than a crawl. He flipped over, reached, snatched the keys then sprung off the ground with one hand to land upright and un-harmed.

"Lucky!" He cried to himself as he proudly held up his new trophy for all of the sogg-ified world to see.

". . .Kikumaru-san. . . does your son play tennis as well?" It was a little known fact that Eiji's mother had used to play. That was, infact how she and Kei-san had first met. When Kikumaru-san had been in high-school, Kei-san had been a coach. Kikumaru was actually rather good at it, though she had never made it to the regulars list. She was, afterall a girl.

"Tennis? Eiji?" The said teen's mother laughed musically, "if I could get him to do ANYTHING for more than ten minutes straight it'd be a miracle."

"It's a shame. He's be amazing at it."

"What makes you say that?" The younger of the two women grinned nervously as she moved the tea from the stove, secretly fearing her son had decided to go climb a tree or something of the like.

"When he tripped just now he flipped mid-air, sprung on his wrist, caught the keys, and landed on his feet. Diving volley."

"O-oh." . . . The woman was starting to wish he HAD gone and climbed a tree.

Click. The front door opened and a drippy Eiji waddled in. "Locked it de nyo!" Only Eiji was quite that naive. Both women laughed as the boy stared at them in a confused manner.

- - -

"This is mine?" Eiji blinked in awe at the large second floor room that had been assigned to him. It was a unusually-shaped room. Two of the four sides were like normal walls, corners at right angles and all, but the other two were actually merged into one. So really he had three walls. The third, of course, was curved. There was a window seat on one of the less unusual walls and a curved desk smack in the middle of the third more bendy one. He loved it. 

"Nn." Kei-san answered as she moved to leave, "supper will be ready in an hour. Please be on time." She shot him a mothering glare.

"Ano. . . Kei-san?"

"Nn?

"Thanks." The redhead grinned, "It's really great of you to let us stay here de nyo!"

The woman laughed. Eiji was so cyuute. He reminded her of what she imagined her son would have been like. "It's my pleasure Eiji-kun. Things have been so lonley around here since my husband died. He was a teacher at Seigaku you know. That's the school you'll be starting on Monday." At that Eiji looked excited, "Students would always come over for this and that. I just think it's nice to have people around again." She looked embarrassed.

"Nah? Why do you look so embarrassed? I think it's interesting to hear about people! People are fun! It must have been so hard to not be able to talk to anyone. Don't worry though. I'm loouuuuddd!" Eiji grinned again spinning around and the old woman laughed. He was an interesting one indeed.

"My, that's good to hear Eiji-kun, she paused "have you ever thought of playing tennis? You'd be very good." Eiji look at her confused. "And remember, supper in an hour! I won't allow for lateness!" She smiled at his play-salute and left.

'a very interesting one indeed'.

- - -

That night, Eiji lay awake on his bed staring at the ceiling. He was to start school in the morning. Everything seemed so. . . rushed. And with all the chaos he'd forgotten to ask about a gymnastics team. But still, he couldn't wait to meet everybody and start making new friends. That was just how he was. 

"Goodniighhhhttt!" The youth muttered sleepily at his new room and old things before falling into his dreams.

- - -

That's it for this chapter! Sorry it sucks massively. =X.x=;;;; Next chapter we'll start meeting the tennis team and everything and we'll hardly head from these terrifying nobody's again. *waves at the random AU-people* XD; Except for Kei-san (who will act as counselor to our confuzzled little Eiji) the people here are just for the purposes of setting the stage for the next chapter. =^.^=;; So, excuse my in-ability to write, the crud-tacular-ness, and the general lackage of shounen-ai in this chapter. *pathetic whine* The next chapter, for those who for some un-gawdly reason want to read it, shall be coming. . . asap de nyo! =^.^=;


End file.
